Bloody Cards
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: A recent string of murders had shaken a town to its core, which leads to an investigator to see to the crimes. The investigator soon meets a mysterious new boy, who holds cards of secrets up his sleeves.
1. Red Colored Snow

Chapter 1: Red Colored Snow

He held onto the frozen pole for what seemed to be for dear life. If he was to let go he knew that he would collapse into the fresh snow. He sighed and watched as his breath clouded around him, he needed to get some help. If not, he would surly bleed out. That's something he did not want. Taking a deep breath, he released the pole and took a step away. Pain shot through his whole body, he let out a whimper of pain. When he was to take the second step his legs gave out, and he collapsed on the floor in pain. The snow felt cold on his body. He watched as the once white snow turn to a red from his blood.

* * *

Gilbert ran his fingers through his unreal white hair. He sighed and looked through the papers that sat on his desk again. It just didn't make sense to him. He just wanted to bang his head on the desk, maybe then he would find a connection to all the chaos that was going around.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" A voice broke him out of thoughts. He looked up to see Ludwig looking at him his blue eyes shinned with a bit of worry.

"Fine. I just don't understand!" he pushed the stack of papers away from him. Ludwig walked closer and picked one of the papers up. He read the title on the paper, then he understood.

"You're in charge of these murders?" Ludwig asked, but he knew that the answer would be a yes.

"Yea, each one is similar to one another, but I can't find any more clues of how to find the person. No leads no nothing." Gilbert told Ludwig as he played with a pen.

"What's one thing that is similar? One thing that connects them?" Ludwig was now curious. He had heard of these recent murders that had been occurring, but he didn't know that his own brother would be charge of trying to figure out who this person was.

"Well, each of them have a calling card." Gilbert pulled out a few different photos of different crime scenes, each photo had a card in them. In first picture a hand was grasping an ace of clubs. In another the card of the king of hearts was on a woman's bare chest. "We still don't know what each card means, but it has to symbol something. No card has been repeated as of yet. Also the killer doesn't decimate he kills both men and woman."

"interesting. Very interesting. Though there is a reason I came here to begin with." Ludwig put the photos on top of the papers, and he looked at Gilbert. "I think you have been working too much. I can see why now…but maybe you should go home." Ludwig walked to the office door, "go home Gilbert." Then like that Ludwig left Gilbert alone. Gilbert looked at the papers, and thought maybe he had been working too hard. He grabbed the papers put them back in their folders, and closed them in a drawer which he then locked. It was just a safety measure.

He got up turned off the lights of the office, locked the door and he left. Gilbert walked to his car, which thankfully wasn't covered in a foot of snow! He got in and let the car heat up, because he didn't want to freeze. Then he began to journey to his house. As he drove through the snow covered streets something caught his attention.

There seemed to be a body in the snow. Gilbert parked his car on the curb. He got out of the car carefully, he touched his side to make sure his gun with him. One could never be too careful. He walked to the body with caution. That's when he got the shock of his life.

There on the floor was a young male, maybe in his late teen years early twenties. The snow around him was the color red, which Gilbert assumed to be blood. Most likely it was the boy's. Gilbert kneeled down to see if the boy was breathing, which to his relief he was. Gilbert moved the boy gently onto his side, to see the kid's wound. It didn't seem as bad as he thought it would be. Biting his lip, he picked up the boy. Said boy let out a small moan, well at least he was alive. Gilbert moved him to his car, and then laid him down in the back seat. There was no way in hell that he was going to leave a helpless, hurt boy out in the freezing winter.

Then again began the journey back to his house, which didn't take long. When he got to the house he parked his car in the garage. He then picked up the still knocked out boy, and took him inside the house. He was welcomed with chirping noises. His pet bird nested in his hair happily. Gilbert put the boy on the couch. Then from there he went in search for the first aid kit, and some extra clothes.

When he returned he looked at the boy's wounds and he cleaned them and gazed them up. He then carefully and quickly undressed him. He saw the boy had scars and healing cuts. He wondered why, but he couldn't ask. Gilbert dressed up the boy in dry clothes, he then picked up the boy and took him to the guest bedroom. He put the boy on the bed and left.

"What a day I've had Gilbird." Gilbert sighed as he looked at his pet bird. Gilbird responded to gilbert with chirps. Sighing again Gilbert rubbed his head, he laid down and hoped for dear sleep.

* * *

Why, hello there just wanted to say thank you for reading the first chapter of _Bloody Cards._ Things in the story might go slow first, just saying. Also, I wanted to say that I will try and update this story every Thursday. I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned, all that belongs to their rightful owners. I would greatly appreciate if you reviewed the story and tell me what you think.

~Alejandra


	2. Joker Card

Chapter 2: Joker card

The next morning came faster than Gilbert would have ever liked. He yawned as he stretched, and got out of bed. Gilbird flew around his head chirping, and then again nested in his bed hair. "How about we go check, how our guest is doing?" the little bird chirped in agreement. Gilbert walked out of his room, and down the hall to where the guest bedroom was. He knocked on the door and then opened it. To his surprise the boy was awake.

The boy was sitting on the bed looking outside the window. His back was turned to Gilbert. "Uhh, hello?" He stepped into the room. The boy turned to look at Gilbert. The boy had strange lavender colored eyes, which glinted with an emotion that Gilbert couldn't name. He also had wavy blonde locks that reached his shoulders. All in all the boy held an innocent aura to him. Gilbert had never meet anyone like him before. The boy smiled softly when he looked at Gilbert. He reached out to shake his hand as he spoke,

"Hello. This is your home I assume?" the boy's voice was quiet and soft like a floating feather. Gilbert took the boy's hand with a firm grasp, which the other returned.

"You're correct, this is my house. The names Gilbert. Now who are you kid?" Gilbert questioned.

"Pleasure to meet you Gilbert, my name's Matthew."

"Yea, don't mind me asking kid, but how did you end up in the conditions you were?" time to ask the tuff questions, Gilbert was curious to know why the kid was hurt and who hurt him.

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. What was Gilbert talking about? Conditions of what? "Ahh, I'm afraid I don't know what you are asking me." Matthew told him.

Gilbert raised in eyebrow confused, did Matthew not remember what happened. "Last night I found you passed out in the snow, you were bleeding on your side. Why were you there, and not in your house? Also why were you bleeding? Matthew who hurt you?"

Matthew paled as his hand gently reached to his bandaged side. He slowly looked down and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "You bandaged it, didn't you?" Matthew asked in a shaky voice

"Well yea, I saw you in the snow I couldn't leave you there. Then I saw your wound, so I had to help it, though you really should stop dogging my questions." Matthew clasped his hands together and smiled.

"Gilbert, I'm not dogging anything. I was just wondering if it was you who had helped me."

"Then how about you answer my questions?" Matthew once again paled, and his shoulders gave a nervous twitch as they tensed up. He bit his lip and looked to the left.

"I-I honestly don't remember what happened."

"Can't remember…"Gilbert whispered. "Then how about I take you home?" Gilbert asked. Matthew quickly shook his head and gave a sad smile. "Why not?"

Matthew sighed, "I'm afraid I don't remember where I live." Matthew shook his head quickly and placed his face in his hands. "I don't know why I can't remember." Gilbert watched as tears began to slide down Matthew's pale cheeks. His shoulder shook with each sob that he took. Why couldn't he remember? What had happened to him?

"Hey, uhh, hey. It's okay." Gilbert patted the boy on the back. He wasn't used to comforting people, this was just so new to him. "Maybe when you passed out you hit your head on something, watch you will get to remember stuff again soon." he tried to reassure Matthew. Matthew gave a shaky breath he looked up with a teary smile.

"You might just be right, thank you Gilbert."

"Matthew, umm, I don't want to make you feel bad but do you remember anything?" Gilbert asked gently looking at Matthew in his eyes.

The blond gave a thoughtful look, then nodded slowly. "I Remember my name, Matthew, but not my last." Gilbert gave a lost hope look, and he sighed. "No! I remember something else!" he told Gilbert quickly.

"What?! What do you remember?" Gilbert asked excitedly.

"A card!" Matthew told him happily. Gilbert gave Matthew a confused look. He only remembered a card…? That was strange thought Gilbert.

"Yes! I remember a joker card!"

"Joker card huh?" why did that ring a bell to him? Gilbert rubbed his chin in thought, why did that card seem so familiar? Joker card…? He only recalls that card? Card…? Gilbert's eyes widened he finally understood why it seemed so familiar!

The Killer! He left various calling cards, based on a deck of cards!

Gilbert looked at Matthew, could he have anything to do with the killer? No, Matthew seemed like an innocent kid. He shook his head, maybe the last thing Matthew did was play a card game, that's why he only remembered a card. Such a silly idea thinking he could have had anything to do with a monster.

Gilbert let out a laugh, "that's a strange thing to remember you know, but it must mean something. Maybe you will remember why later."

Matthew nodded happily, he remembered something! It wasn't such useful information, but hey it was at least something. Anything is better than nothing at this point! He had hope that he would remember everything. That was his goal. That was until his stomach began to grumble, asking for food. "Are you hungry?" Gilbert teased. Matthew blushed and nodded. "Well come on I'll make you breakfast." Gilbert began to walk towards the door until he heard a soft whimper. He turned to see Matthew trying to get out of bed. With his wound it must be painful to get out of bed.

"It hurts. I don't think I'll be able to get up." Matthew looked over at Gilbert with a worried expression.

"No biggie, I'll bring you the food. Be right back." Gilbert closed the door as he exited it. He walked down the hall and stopped, something was bugging him.

"Who are you Matthew?" he thought aloud.

* * *

Well, like I said here is chapter 2, and i'm pretty proud of it. So now we all know who that injured boy was. but we still don't know how he was injured or why... I also wanted to say thank you to the wonderful people who favorite/followed/reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Feliciano

Chapter 3: Feliciano Vargas

Matthew turned slowly and began to look out the window once again. The sun was shining behind the fluffy white clouds. He saw a few people jogging on the side walk as cars passed them. He let a small smile come to his face. When was the last time he just sat down and watched the sun? When was the last time he looked at the clouds? When was the last time he was able to sit down and relax peacefully?

Maybe he could answer these questions, but at the moment he couldn't, not without his memories. What serious thing had happened for him to lose it all? Who hurt him, enough for him to almost die? Did someone even hurt him…or maybe he hurt himself? He quickly shook his head. No…he wouldn't never hurt himself, he knew that for a fact. He didn't need a memory to tell him that. Matthew looked down at his hands, all these questions ran through his mind, but one stood out the most.

Would he ever get his memories back?

His head snapped upward when he heard a knock on the door. Gilbert walked in with a grin on his face. He was holding a plate of food and a cup of juice. Gilbert handed him the plate, which his surprise was pancakes. "Here you go, now how about you eat?" Gilbert told him as he put the glass of juice on the bed stand. Matthew nodded and gave Gilbert a thank you and he began to eat. "Sorry I couldn't get anything better, I didn't have food in the fridge. I hardly eat at home anymore, so there was no point of going food shopping." Gilbert told him.

"Its fine, this is even better than I could have asked." He smiled at Gilbert. "At least you fed me, there isn't anything better that I could have asked for."

"Good." Matthew continued to eat, when Gilbert's phone began to ring. Gilbert picked up the phone as he stood by the window. "Yo, what's up? What do you need Arthur?"

"Sorry to bother you, we know it's your day off and all, but we think we got another one." Arthur told him through the phone. Gilbert already knew what he was talking about.

"Do you really need me to go in?" Gilbert glanced at Matthew who was taking small sips of the juice. "I'm kind of busy."

"Sorry to inform you, but you are in charge of this case so you better get down here now." Arthur sounded a bit irritated, maybe he hadn't slept well. Or maybe he was just like that.

"Fine." Gilbert pouted, he didn't want to go to work. Also, he didn't want to leave Matthew alone. He could hurt himself. "What do I do now? Do I call a baby sitter?"

"Why would you need a baby sitter?" Matthew asked as he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Well, I got called from work, and it seems that I have to go in. but I don't want to leave you alone, so I have to call someone to do me a favor and watch over you while I'm gone." Gilbert explained. Matthew raised an eyebrow,

"Gilbert you do know I'm not a child anymore, I can stay alone just fine."

"Oh yea? I beg to differ, you have all those small cuts and that really big one, that didn't let you get out of bed today. I think you need someone to help you out." Gilbert teased. Matthew blushed a bright red, and he pouted,

"Fine, whatever."

"Alrighty then, I have to go get ready, and figure out who can stay with you. Be back Mattie don't move." He laughed, they both knew Matthew wouldn't be able to get out of bed any time soon, and so there was no reason for him to leave.

Gilbert walked to his room, and he shut the door. He walked to his bed and wondered who would be able to stay with Matthew while he was gone. He laid there for a while when he got an idea. He grabbed his phone and began to dial the number.

"Hey Luddy, could you do me a favor?" Gilbert asked, when Ludwig picked up the phone…

Gilbert got ready in less than twenty minutes, he rushed out his room and down the hall. He knocked on the guest bedroom and then he barged in. Matthew was how he left them a while ago. He was sitting on the bed looking outside the window. "Hey aren't you the least bit bored, looking out that window?" Gilbert asked. Matthew didn't even look at him, he just shook his head. "Well, I have to get to work, umm" Gilbert paused and looked at his watch. "He should be here-" he was interrupted by the ringing coming from downstairs.

Gilbert walked downstairs and opened the door. "Finally you're here!" he beamed at the younger one. "Come on he's upstairs!" Gilbert pulled the other up to the guest room. "Mattie!" Matthew looked at the door to where his name was being called. In came Gilbert with a person Matthew didn't know.

"Matthew, meet Feliciano Vargas" Feliciano smiled happily at Matthew. He walked closer to Matthew and shook his hand rapidly.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano it's a great pleasure to meet you." Matthew gave the boy a nervous smile.

"It's uhh nice to meet you too. Oh um, I was wondering, are you Italian?" Matthew asked, Feliciano's voice had an Italian accent and a very strong one. Feliciano smiled even wider, if that was even possible. He sat down on the edge of the bed,

"Oh yes, I am from Italy me and my brother are! It's such a beautiful place! Have you ever been there?" Feliciano began to babble. Gilbert let out a laugh as he watched Matthew try to follow the Italian's conversation.

"Boys, boys I really have to get going. Feliciano the pain meds are down stairs in the first cabinet on the right. Take good care of him. Bye, bye." Gilbert waved and walked down the stairs again going to his car. On his way to work, Gilbert hoped that Feliciano and Matthew would be okay. He also hoped to go back home quickly.

* * *

 _So I didn't update last Thursday like I said I would, but hey I might have a reason for not being able to. Though in this case I do not have a good reason...so sorry I guess. hahaha. I'll try to keep up with these updates as much as I can. you guys should review/favorite/ & follow. it would mean a lot. bye!_

 _~Alejandra_


End file.
